


A Moment With God

by anticsandshenanigans



Series: The Chosen Two [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticsandshenanigans/pseuds/anticsandshenanigans





	A Moment With God

Faith has never thought much about religion. She didn’t know the presence of God, she didn’t feel any safer in churches. She didn’t know anything about priests, or temples, or sanctity. She didn’t know the feeling of care that embodied a cathedral, or the desire to pray, the need to have your sins repented and forgiven. She was a Slayer, and death and sin were steeped in her skin. So how could this girl, Buffy, who came from the same sin, the same spiritual decay, wear a cross around her neck with ease? How could she associate herself with such purity? 

When Faith first saw Buffy in action, her leg whipping out to slam into the chest of a vamp, her expression concentrated and collected, her breath hitched in her lungs. Blond hair flying free, leather coat straining across her thin shoulders, and that silver cross winking in the dim light from the street lamps. Faith felt drawn to her, and as a vamp came up behind her, she couldn’t help herself from flying across the street and connecting her fist with his face. 

Buffy looked up, surprised, but when she saw that Faith was not an immediate threat, she turned back to pummelling the vampire in front of her. Faith felt the force of every hit she landed, and her blood boiled in her veins. She was overcome by the force of the hunt, the chase, the need to destroy: to kill. The power of the Slayer thrummed in her and she found herself staking the vampire too soon, leaving the adrenaline with nowhere to go. 

Buffy stood in front of the pile of dust that was the vampire for a moment, before turning around to face Faith. If Slaying was a high, then looking into another Slayer’s eyes was a moment with God.

Faith smiled, and faded back into the shadows. Buffy looked around, confused, for a few moments before shrugging and moving on. Faith watched her, and promised herself: she would know this girl. 

Intimately. 

She wanted, more than anything she’d wanted before, to have another moment with God. She knew then that what Buffy worshipped was not a dead God, was not a dying man nailed to a cross, but the blood in his veins. The blood made on the altar, and sacrificed by the lamb. The blood that was so crucial to a vampire; to a Slayer.

Blood was everything: it was life. It coursed in Faith's veins, it pounded in Buffy's ears, it sank into the earth like fangs into skin. Faith wanted to know Buffy on a blood level. The instinct to sire, to love by blood, was as instilled in Faith as it was in a vampire, as it would be in Buffy. She knew it's call, and knew the answer. She would tear Buffy limb from limb, she would tear out her throat and leave her lifeless if only she could have that moment again. A moment with God.


End file.
